EXO Alphabet
by takkujo
Summary: Alfabet Hanya beberapa huruf Yang menggambarkan beberapa moment singkat kita bersama. EXO Pairing


Title : EXO Alphabet

Author : Takkujo

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Rated : T

Length : Drabble

Cast : EXO

Disclaimer : EXO belong to God and Their parents. This story is mine

**Warning : YAOI [Boy X Boy / Boys Lovers]**

A/N : Annyeong ini pertama kalinya author bikin ff yaoi jadi maafkan author kalo

banyak khilap, namanya juga masih belajar hohoho. Di ff ini cuman ada 5

couple exo yang author pake, soalnya buat chenmin author belum dapet

feelnya #dikejarexostan jadi maapkan author yang unyu dan istri baekhyun

tercinta #dikeroyok #plak. Sekian dari author kece nan cetar ini #plak cauw~

.

.

.

_Happy Reading_

_._

_._

_._

.

_Alfabet_

_Hanya beberapa huruf _

_Yang menggambarkan beberapa moment singkat kita bersama_

.

.

.

~('o'~)(~'o'~)(~'o')~

_A for Apple Pie_

Di dalam kamar seorang namja berkulit tan sedang bergelut di ranjang berukuran queen sizenya,

dirinya seperti mencari-cari sesuatu yang seharusnya berada di sampingnya

namja tampan tersebut membuka matanya dan melihat sekeliling

hmm kekasihnya sudah tak ada di ranjang, kira kira kemana dia...

tiba tiba indra penciumannya tersebut mencium sebuah bau harum masakan

dirinya tersenyum samar lalu beranjak keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju dapur

.

.

.

Seorang namja imut bermata bulat terlihat sibuk berkutat di dapur

Hmm entahlah apa yang sedang di masaknya

Namja berkulit tan tadi segera menghampiri kekasihnya dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang

membuat namja imut yang berada dalam pelukannya sedikit memekik karena kaget

"kenapa kau meninggalkan ku tadi hmm" tanya namja berkulit tan dengan berbisik di telinga sang

namja imut yang di peluknya saat ini

"aku sedang ingin memasak Tuan Kim" jawabnya "Ah sudah selesai" pekiknya tiba – tiba

membuat si namja berkulit tan –Kim Jongin– tadi penasaran dengan hasil karya sang namja imut

yang notabene kekasihnya

"jadi apa yang kau masak hari ini Nyonya Kim?" tanyanya lagi dan masih terus memeluk

kekasihnya –Kyungsoo– dari belakang

"Hanya sebuah pie apel, entah kenapa aku ingin membuatnya" jawab Kyungsoo seadanya yang

terlihat sibuk memindahkan pie buatannya ke atas piring dan mengangin-anginkannya sebentar

"dan hei sejak kapan aku berganti marga menjadi Kim"

"Sejak kamu menjadi milikku sayang" bisik Jongin ditelinga kekasihnya "Biar kucicipi" ujar Jongin lalu

melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai memakan potongan kecil pie yang di sodorkan sang kekasih

"Bagaimana rasanya?" terlihat Kyungsoo menatap kearah Jongin menunggu pendapat sang kekasih

"Manis~" tiba tiba Jongin mengecup pipi Kyungsoo lalu menyantap kembali pie apelnya

Wajah Kyungsoo langsung bersemu merah akibat perlakuan Jongin "Awas kau Kim Jongin" desisnya

Pagi yang indah untuk Jongin dan Kyungsoo dengan sebuah pie apel yang manis

~('o'~)(~'o'~)(~'o')~

.

.

.

_B for __Baby's Breath and White Rose_

Seorang namja cantik terlihat sedang terduduk disalah satu bangku yang rindang sambil menyeruput

Bubble tea yang menjadi minuman favoritnya.

Namja cantik itu terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang karena setiap 10 menit sekali dia selalu

melihat kearah jam tangan yang melingkar indah di pergelangan kiri tangannya

"Aissh lama sekali anak itu" desis namja cantik itu kesal yang ternyata adalah Luhan ya namja cantik

itu–Xi Luhan

Luhan yang tak suka menunggu akhirnya mencoba menyibukkan dirinya dengan mengedarkan

pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman yang cukup lenggang tersebut.

Hingga iya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya kini. Di salah satu sudut terlihat seorang

anak kecil yang terlihat riang bermain di kotak pasir bersama, sepertinya mereka akan membuat

istana disana hihihi

_Sreeet_

Luhan terlonjak kaget ketika ada yang menarik kaosnya, dirinya menoleh dan didapatinya seorang

anak lelaki yang sedang membawa setangkai bunga

"ada apa adik kecil?" tanya Luhan dengan senyum kecil yang terpatri diwajah cantiknya

Anak lelaki tersebut segera menyerahkan setangkai bunga tersebut dan langsung berlari menjauhi

Luhan. Dirinya–Luhan–bingung untuk apa anak tersebut memberinya bunga, tapi toh dia terima saja.

Lalu datang seorang anak perempuan yang memberinya setangkai bunga lagi dan langsung berlari

pergi meninggalkan Luhan dengan tanda tanya besar dikepalanya

"_siapa pula yang iseng seperti ini" _pikirnya

Kemudiang datang kembali seorang anak lelaki dan kembali memberikan setangkai bunga pada

Luhan dan berangsur seperti itu hingga sekarang dirinya menggenggam 10 tangkai bunga baby's

breath dan mawar putih.

Luhan semakin bingung dan kesal, pasalnya dia tidak tahu menahu siapa yang iseng kepadanya.

Karena terlalu asyik dengan dunianya tak menyadari ada seorang namja yang berjalan kearahnya

dengan sebuket bungat yang begitu indah terangkai, namun sayangnya wajah pemuda tersebut tak

terlihat karena menggunakan sebuah topi yang menutupi setengah dari wajahnya.

"Baby's breath bunga yang berarti cinta suci yang tiada akhir" Luhan–kembali–terlonjak kaget

akibat suara baritone yang menghampiri pendengarannya. Dirinya melihat seorang pemuda yang

tinggi dengan kulit seputih susunya berdiri tegap dihadapannya, membuatnya semakin bingung

"White rose bunga yang berarti polos dengan cinta yang abadi" pemuda tersebut kembali bersuara

Dengan tiba-tiba pemuda itu berlutut dihadapan Luhan membuat dirinya membulatkan matanya.

Pemuda tersebut melepas topi yang dikenakannya sedari tadi dan melemparnya ke segala arah, lalu

mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berlapis beludru berwarna merah darah yang ternyata berisi sebuah

cincin perak yang begitu indah.

"Cintamu polos dan begitu setia yang selalu kau berikan padaku dan cintaku yang tulus dan suci

padamu kuharap dapat bisa menjadi cinta yang abadi dan menjadi pelabuhan terakhir cintaku"

terdapat sebuah jeda yang diberikan pemuda itu–Oh Sehun– "Aku Oh Sehun datang kemari untuk

melamarmu Xi Luhan. Mungkin bukan dalam artian melamar untuk menikah, tapi untuk memberikan

sebuah hak paten bahwa seorang Xi Luhan adalah milik Oh Sehun seorang" Sehun menyodorkan

sebuket bunga yang berisi bungan baby's breath ditengahnya dan dikelilingi bungan mawar putih

dan kotak berisi cincin perak yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Would you be mine Xiao Luhan"

Luhan terlihat speechless dengan pernyataan kekasihnya yang 4tahun lebih muda darinya itu, tapi

tak dipungkiri ia begitu bahagia yang membuncah dihatinya saat ini.

"Ya... I..I..do.. I do" sedikit tergagap untuk menjawab pernyataan tersebut tapi toh akhirnya dia bisa

Menjawabnya, lalu luhan mengambil buket bunga tersebut dan Sehun menyematkan cincin perak

tersebut dijari manis milik Luhan.

Sebuah senyum kebahagian terpatri dibibir Oh Sehun "Gomawo baby" lalu mengecup puncak kepala

Luhan dengan lembut dan penuh cinta.

~('o'~)(~'o'~)(~'o')~

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
